Even In Death
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: It's been three years since JT's death. Three long, hard years. Three years since Liberty saw his face, got a hug from him, fought with him. Three years since she found him, close to death. What happens when she gets to see him, one more time? TWOSHOT


**Even In Death**

**Summary: It's been three years since JT's death. Three long, hard years. Three years since Liberty saw his face, got a hug from him, fought with him. Three years since she found him, close to death. What happens when she gets to see him, one more time? TWOSHOT**

Liberty Van-Zandt sighed, exhausted and pulled her hair out of it's bun, letting it fall to her shoulders. She ran her hand through it, as a yawn came over her. Being a lawyer was rather tiring. It consisted of late, unpredictable hours and cases that tore her apart. She hadn't even had a girls' night, with Emma and Manny, in weeks. But she loved her job. She was helping people. And it challenged her. She walked farther into her house, gaze falling on her beeping answering machine. Furrowing her brow, she pressed the button to listen to them, as she shrugged off her coat.

"_Hey Liberty. It's Manny. I'm calling to ask, if you're going to meet us, tonight. What am I saying? Of_ **course **_you will! Anyway, we were thinking that we could go to dinner, before...just call me back, as soon as you can."_

She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the machine, in confusion. What was Manny talking about? Going to the kitchen, she walked over the fridge. Her brown eyes widened as she noticed the date. How had she forgotten? A painful clenching of her heart, caused her to clutch her chest. How could she not remember what today was? _January 9th._ It was the anniversary of the night that JT _died_. And for the first time in three years, she hadn't went with her friends, to Emma's childhood home, to remember him. Had work really taken over her life, so much? She knew that she was young and that made her even more determined to succeed, but still. JT Yorke had been the love of her life. And she'd pushed him to the back of her busy mind, as if he didn't matter. Choking on a sob as tears spilled down her cheeks, she clumsily escaped the kitchen. Fumbling with her coat, she shrugged it on and grabbed her purse and keys. Even if Manny, Emma, and Toby weren't there anymore, she had to go back to her hometown. She had to remember him. She _had_ to celebrate his life. He needed to know that she loved him.

000

She arrived there within an hour and a half. She'd been reckless, driving there. But she couldn't find it in her to care. All that mattered right now, was JT. She took in a deep breath and pulled her coat tighter, around her. Walking down to the sidewalk, where she'd found JT three years ago, she began to sob harshly. On the curb were many colorful bouquets of flowers. A picture of JT's smiling face stood in the middle of them. Two white candles, which seemed to have recently stopped burning sat on either side. "Hi JT." She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold wind, blew around her. "It's me. I-I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. I feel awful. But, I'm here now. I see that Manny, Toby, and Emma were here."

"It's okay. You're hotshot lawyer, now! I'm so proud of you. You really have no idea." A familiar voice-one that she hadn't heard in so very long, said behind her.

Liberty's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously and her breath got caught in her throat as she whirled around, coming face to face with JT-just as he looked, the night that he died. "JT?" She asked, voice soft and whispery. Her brown eyes stared at him, drinking him in. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. She knew it. JT had been dead for three years. It just wasn't possible for him to here, with her.

"Before you ask, I'm really here. You aren't dreaming. The man upstairs let me come down here, for good behavior." He told her, giving her a boyish grin.

"I'll take your word for it." She whispered once more, giving him a small smile. She didn't know what else _to _say. There weren't really words to describe exactly how she was feeling.

The grin fell from JT's lips and his face turned serious. He reached out a hand to cup his ex-girlfriend's cheek, staring into her eyes. "You look so beautiful, Liberty." He murmured, wiping away the tears falling from her eyes. He leaned down to press his lips gently against her's. She tasted just as he remembered and the overwhelming emotions were still there. It's funny how much things had changed, and yet those things had stayed the same. He pulled away from her, letting out a gentle laugh. "So, I'm all your's for an entire night. What do you want to do?" He inquired.

Her eyes fluttered open and Liberty answered, "I just want you to hold me."

**To be continued...Liberty and JT make up for lost time, hardest goodbyes.**


End file.
